


After School

by ShyyyVictoria



Series: Lashton One Shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, High School AU, M/M, Michael is mentioned (Briefly), No Smut, SO, This Is STUPID, gunna work on my smut writing so i can add smut, it kinda sucks, just for you, okay, sorta - Freeform, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyyyVictoria/pseuds/ShyyyVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke got caught texting in class, Ashton punishes him for not being more careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO DUMB, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS. KILL ME, PLEASE. Also, i sick at writing smut, at the momebt, so if any of you wold like to add smut, please, let me know.
> 
> Maybe follow me on Twitter?-BandsForBabes

When the last bell rang, Luke was out of his seat and rushing into the hall way. He still had to through his shit in his locker and get his phone back from Mrs. Lint, who had taken it earlier for catching Luke texting in class. 

Once everything was pushed into the practically over flowing locker, Luke forced his way through the crowd of excited for the weekend, teenagers. Finally, stumbling into Mrs. Lint's empty class room. 

"Ah, Lucas. Here to retrieve your phone, i assume?" She asked, as if he would be here for any other reason. 

"Yes, Miss." Stepping in front of her desk, he watched as she unlocked a drawer on the right side of it, pulling out his phone, and passing it to him. Luke immediately checked his texts, having been texting his boyfriend, before it was taken hours ago. 

Ignoring Mrs. Lint's reprimands about not texting in class anymore, Luke read the missed texts. 

From: smASH me ;) <3- You want to spend the weekend with me, princess? 

From: smASH me ;) <3- Babe?

From: smASH me ;) <3- Did you get your phone taken, again? -_- We've talked about this, princess. You need to pay better attention. 

From: smASH me ;) <3- I'm still picking you up from school, someone apparently need to be taught a lesson, don't you princess. 

Luke moaned as he made his way out of the class room. He didn't need anymore reasons for Ashton to punish him. 

Walking out, into the rapidly emptying parking lot, Luke searched for the familiar blonde boy. 

Ashton was leaning against his black range rover when Luke walked up to him. 

"Hey, babe." Ashton greeted rapping his arms around Luke's waist, placing a firm kiss on his pierced lips. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lint took my phone, i don't know how she keeps catching me! I was hiding it, Michael didn't even know what i was doing!" Luke buried his head in Ashtons neck, as Ashton rubbed his back. 

"We'll talk about it later, princess. Right now, we're going back to my place, where i'll keep you in bed, all week end." Ashton informed, biting at Luke's bottom lip, pulling on his lip ring. "Hows that sound, princess?" 

Luke moaned, letting Ashton push him into the car. 

"Whatever you want, Daddy." Ashton Chuckled, biting Luke's lip one last time before getting in the car, and driving away.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this sucks.


End file.
